


Creature Comfort

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild ABO dynamics, Romance, Shameless Smut, monster!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne
Summary: Kylo Ren is a man of the shadows, but the darkness was a lonely place. The trees were silent and the wind only whistled, in the woods he was truly alone. But that all changes when he finds something surprising, a potential mate for a beast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the first one to do a monster au, so I'm not taking credit for the au - I just wanted to put my spin on an au that is very close to my heart and I hope you enjoy my take on this

While he doesn’t remember much before it, he remembers how it happened. It was an evil dark sorcerer named Snoke, one who preyed on the suffering of others. Kylo was just a boy named Ben, he had wandered into the forest - a dark voice calling his name. 

Ben had wandered off the trail he was walking and once realizing he was lost he started to cry. It had felt like hours that he was alone, the weight of his emotions distorting time. 

“Little boy, are you lost?” Snoke the sorcerer asked. Ben knew he shouldn’t talk to this man, but there was something strange about him, something in his mind making him feel like he had to respond. 

“I can’t find my mommy,” He admitted, covering his mouth when he realized his mistake. 

“That’s okay Ben, I think I saw her this way. Just follow me,” Snoke reached out his long fingers towards the boy. A touch was all it would take to set the curse in motion, and he’d make Leia’s precious son turn into an unrecognizable monster. 

Ben, compelled to grab the old decrepit man’s hand simply nodded. He felt fear deep within him, something screaming in the back of his mind but his childish mind was easily manipulated by the powerful older man, and he obeyed.

As soon as Ben’s hand touched Snoke’s he yelped back in pain, he had only touched his fingertips which wasn’t enough to experience the full brunt of the curse but it was enough to change him. Snoke snarled at the boy, disappointed that he didn’t completely grab his hand, “Foolish boy,” He said. 

Snoke laughed as Ben transformed, two little horns peeking out from his hair, sharp fangs cutting into his lips, strange black marks all over his body, complete with a very inhuman looking tail. Ben screamed in pain, tears streaming down his face as he became horrified of his own hands.

“Look at you, you’re a monster.” Snoke waved his hand and a pond appeared before Ben. He looked down and saw his changed reflection, blood dripping down from his lips from biting them so hard. He felt a strange noise well up in his chest and he hissed at Snoke, beginning to growl at him. “Well go on boy, this is your home now, I don’t think your poor mother would want to see you like this.” Snoke gestured to the dark forest ahead. 

Angry now, Ben charged at Snoke, trying to bite him with his new sharp teeth. Snoke only picked him up by his shirt easily, laughing at the child’s feeble attempt. He threw him to the muddy puddle on the ground and left him to wallow in his misery, laughing some more as he heard the brat begin to throw a fit. 

Ben lifted his head up only to see his reflection again, splashing his hand in the water to make it go away. He wiped the tears from his eyes, yet they kept flowing. He began to blindly wander through the forest, just hoping he’d run into his mom who could help. 

The first night spent in the forest was the loneliest by far. 

Many years passed and the world changed and so did the boy, he grew up into a man...of sorts. Much of his human tendencies were forgotten, his voice unused as he rarely spoke. He called himself Kylo now, feeling a stranger to the name his parents gave him. He avoided humans and stuck to his forest, learning his lesson about them long ago. The forest was safe for a monster like him, he needed to stick to the shadows. 

Though occasionally, a human would wander into his domain. 

You weren’t afraid of the dark, especially when there could be so many beautiful things hidden within it. Inside this forest there was small clearing that you liked to visit, a quiet place that was good for thinking or cracking open your favorite Kurt Vonnegut novel. 

You followed the familiar landmarks to your secret spot, the big slope of granite, the twisty stream, a red robins nest and you were there. This was the place with the most sunlight, where the trees didn’t completely shield the sky. You sat against your favorite tree and pulled out your book, Cat’s Cradle. You were a bit tired today so you had a feeling you’d fall asleep, but getting some fresh air would be nice. You felt a strange peace in this forest, and in a way it was like home. 

You were asleep when Kylo found you, following your scent unknowingly. It enticed him, and he knew better to stray away from his usual paths, but he knew he was alone in this forest. It was just him and the other monsters, and it had been that way for a very long time. However when he saw you, he froze.

He should’ve ran, humans seeing him especially in this day and age was very dangerous. He’d become an unwilling test subject, the dark magic cast upon him long forgotten in the age of science. But you looked so innocent, and he was completely mesmerized. Not only did you smell good, but you looked good too...extremely good. 

He had only dreamed of encountering a woman so beautiful, someone he could take back to his home and keep as a mate. His eyes widened as he noticed the swell of your breasts pushing against your shirt with each breath, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip. It had been so long since he had known the warmth of another, he wanted it desperately and then some. 

He had heard stories about beasts, who were able to share their burden with the comfort of a mate. And he knew his body was meant for them, cursed with painful ruts that were almost impossible to deal with alone. Maybe if he just swooped you into his arms, pressed soft kisses onto your cheek, maybe you would feel the same. 

Creeping closer, Kylo got another whiff of your scent, and couldn’t resist smelling more. He lowered his nose to your hair and breathed in, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out a soft whimper. Feeling his breath fan your face woke you from your nap, your eyes fluttering open to see a set of brown ones staring back at you. 

“Oh my god!” You freaked out, jumping back from him and hitting your head against the tree. “Ow,” You rubbed your scalp, squeezing your eyes shut.

Kylo jumped back from you as soon as you awoke, afraid that he had gotten too close. But he was also concerned, he wanted to reach out and soothe your pain, and he watched you with a pout on his lips. 

You opened your eyes to observe the strange looking man in front of you, and were those horns? A tail that moved behind him? Your breathing quickened as you pressed your back against the tree, eyes widening at the sight before you. And then he began to growl at you, stalking closer. Your face felt hot as you realized just how little clothing he was in, only some fabric to cover his groin and even that left little to the imagination. 

Kylo, knowing that you were afraid, decided to take advantage of it. He was curious to see how you’d react to him, he didn’t want you to be afraid, but he didn’t want you to leave either. Perhaps if he was closer you would warm up to his presence. He knew he was a lot for a human to get used to, but he had hope for you. There was just something...something comforting about you to him. 

He needed to assure you, make sure you understood he wouldn’t harm you. “Safe,” He rasped, nodding as he crouched in front of you, his hand reached out towards you. 

“What do you mean?” You asked, you weren’t sure if you understood. Kylo furrowed his brows, trying to think of what words to say. 

“You safe, me,” He pointed at you and then to himself, eyes pleading with you. 

Hearing the way he spoke made you realize that this man, if you could call him that, had not talked to anyone in a long time. And yet he was trying to talk to you, growing impatient with how long you were taking to respond Kylo growled at you to get your attention. 

“Don’t do that,” You frowned, pointing at him. Of course, that only made him growl more, scooting closer so that his face was inches from yours. You felt your face warm with the intensity of his gaze and looked away from him for a moment, until he grabbed your face by the chin. 

Kylo cocked his head as he looked at you, enjoying all the little details he could see up close. “Pretty,” He breathed. He wanted to kiss you, hold you, he already felt need for you and you hadn’t even touched him. But he could tell that you’d feel soft against him, and he craved holding you. 

“What?” You were lost, a moment ago he looked like he was about to eat you and now he was calling you pretty? Kylo looked at you expectantly to continue. 

“Who are you?” You shook your head. 

“Kylo.” He said plainly. 

“Well Kylo, I’m Y/N,” You said. Kylo appeared to be getting excited by hearing you say his name, his tail curling as he bounced on his feet. You laughed, smiling at how cute he was behaving. He looked like some sort of demon, but you felt as if he would bring you no harm. You were more curious than anything, of how a man like this came to be. 

Kylo quite liked the expression you were wearing on your face, and tried to mirror it. He ended up just baring his teeth at you as he attempted a smile, making you laugh some more. The smile he gave from hearing that sound was genuine, the feeling foreign to his muscles. 

“You are a very strange man Kylo,” You laughed. 

Kylo only stared at you, not fully understanding. A crack of thunder interrupted your next reply, Kylo standing up quickly at the sound. You felt a raindrop hit your forehead and you were sure more were bound to follow. 

Kylo reached his hand out towards you, beckoning you to follow him to shelter. You looked back towards your home, and then back towards him. It would be a long walk to get back home, and you didn’t want to catch a cold. “Safe,” He said once a gain, a soft plea. 

You stood up and gave him your hand, his own curling around it before he took off, a rapid pace as he pulled you behind him. 

“Hey-stop! Not so fast.” You tugged his hand. With a growl Kylo spun on his feet to you, shaking his head. 

“Too slow,” He explained, and before you could get what he meant he hoisted you over his shoulders, breaking out into a run. Rain pelted your back as you bounced against Kylo’s shoulder, weakly grasping at his back. Even with the trees for cover you were going to be soaked, and you knew it’d be worse if you had walked back on your own. 

When he finally put you down, you were much deeper into the forest. He was brushing away some leaves to look what appeared to be doors to a bomb shelter, opening them all you saw was darkness. Kylo rushed you inside so that he could close the doors behind him, you almost falling down the steps unable to see as well as he could. He pulled you against his chest, his arms preventing you from falling. 

As you leaned against him Kylo’s arms tightened, he enjoyed the feeling of having you close to him and he did not want to let you go. Your heart raced as you felt his muscled chest pressing against your back, warmth radiating off his skin. “I can’t see,” You told him. 

Kylo guided you down the steps, telling you to stay so that he could light a fire. Once he did you had a better idea of what his home looked like, it was charming but there wasn’t much. Some random objects here and there, and what looked like a nest against the back wall. There was a small sink and kitchen, a bathroom, a couch, and a record player covered in dust. The couch seemed mostly untouched compared to the bed, covered in sheets and pillows that Kylo had accumulated over the years. 

“Home,” He told you, standing next to you. 

You looked at him unsure, the fire glowing in his eyes. It made you shiver, which Kylo thought was because you were cold. His hands reached out for the buttons of your wet shirt, undoing one before you slapped his hand away. “Kylo no!” You scolded him.

You knew he didn’t understand, he narrowed his eyes at you until he turned away. You couldn’t help but stare at his bare back, his horns that curled to the side of his head, the tail that lazily flicked behind him. You gasped when he dropped his bottoms, his backside completely bare as you could see his cock in between his legs from behind. Kylo turned back to you and you quickly covered your eyes, not ready to be completely alone with a naked man you barely knew.

Kylo cooed at you, taking your hands away from your face. His lips were curved upwards in a slight smirk, then pressing his nose against your hand and nuzzling it. He began purring as he pressed a kiss against your hand, until you pulled your hand away and he let out a whine. “More,” He pleaded. 

“Kylo-”  
“More!” He whined. He needed it, he needed your touch. You couldn’t say no to him like this, for someone who looked so intimidating he was behaving like a man starved, you wondered how long he had been alone. Tentatively, you reached your hand up to touch his hair. Kylo helped you by leaning down and into your touch, more soft purring coming from him as you stroked his soft hair. You couldn’t get enough of the sounds he made, he seemed so content and relaxed, and being close to him like this just felt right. 

“You really like this don’t you?” You asked. 

“Yes, pretty girl,” Kylo breathed out. “Come,” He took your hand, leading you to his nest. He wanted to have you lay in it, bathe his sheets in your scent. That way if you left him he’d have a reminder until he saw you again. You allowed him to take you to his bed, knowing that his pleasant affections were entirely innocent.

Despite some of the unusual traits, Kylo was truly beautiful. And the more you looked at him, the more in awe of him you were. His presence was all warmth and comfort, a rare thing for you to find in a man. Your heart went out to him, and you at least wanted to be his friend. “It’s softer than I expected,” You remarked as you laid next to Kylo. 

Kylo turned so that he was facing you, resting a heavy arm across your waist as he buried his nose in your neck. “Mmmm,” He made a noise of delight, wriggling closer to you and trapping you with a leg. With the heavy weight of his limbs on you and the warmth of his breath against your neck you felt yourself drifting off to sleep again. “Sleep,” Kylo ensured you, the storm was still raining above and he wanted you to have a safe place to rest. 

How lucky was he to find such a precious thing in the forest, a beautiful human who wasn’t afraid. He’d have to protect you with his entire being, you were under his watch now and Kylo would never let any harm come your way.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time you woke up, it was in the middle of the night. You were pressed tightly against Kylo, his tail wrapped around your leg. The warmth of his body alone kept you from fully waking up, mind still in a haze of sleep as Kylo’s soft snoring lulled you back to the dream you were having. ****

You were only faintly aware of the heady warmth of his hard on pressing against the bare skin of your back, your shirt inched up to your waist during your sleep. But your mind quickly forgot about it as you closed your eyes again, easily falling back into your dream.

Kylo was having quite a pleasant dream with you in his arms, sleeping much more soundly than he normally would alone. He had no nightmares, no terrors, no visions of his past - just the comfort of your body to keep him feeling warm and safe. And perhaps that comfort felt a little bit to good for Kylo’s touch starved skin, it didn’t take much at all for his cock to react.

He knew what it meant, but it was rare for him to experience this sensation so often. Sex was something rarely on Kylo’s mind, however it seemed like he couldn’t stop thinking about it with you around him. He already knew keeping his lust in check would be a problem around you, though the alternative of not being around you was not an option. He felt embarrassed, a rare emotion for Kylo. He hadn’t had such little control of his body since he was a boy, and the only time he was ever this horny was when he would go into a rut. Of course he wasn’t due for one in quite some time, so all of this was very strange.

Before he succumbed to his first instinct to start rubbing his cock against your bare skin, Kylo decided to go out and get some food for you, hoping this arousal would subside. Still his mind couldn’t help but want you to submit to him, become pliant from his touch and feel the same desire that he did. He needed the distraction of a hunt to get his thoughts away from this.

You woke up to something red and bloody in your face, “Ahh! What-oh my god Kylo is that a dead animal!” You shrieked, clutching the sheets to your chest.

Kylo looked offended by your response, he had worked hard to get you something to eat and now you were looking at him with disgust. You sighed, knowing he didn’t exactly understand.

“Kylo, I can’t eat that. Not because I’m picky, but it’ll make me sick. Humans have to eat cooked meat,” You explained to him calmly.

Kylo’s eyes lit up like he had remembered something he had forgotten, and he nodded. He was disappointed that you couldn’t eat the same thing that he could, it meant he’d have to go out of his way to prepare human food for you and he didn’t know how to do that. He turned his back to you and wolfed his catch down in minutes, worried that he would disgust you.

Of course, when he turned around he had blood all over his face, “Look at you, you’ve made a mess of yourself,” You shake your head. “There must be something…” You looked around to find a cloth to clean him. Seeing nothing, you resorted to using your favorite embroidered handkerchief.

Kylo’s brows furrowed in confusion as you came up to him, and then began to clean his face with your small cloth and a bowl of water. Soon his face became as red as the blood that previously stained it, he found your actions surprisingly intimate. He’d never let someone touch him like this before, not since his mother...and you were doing it so carefully. He leaned into your touch, purring as he enjoyed the feeling of your soft cloth against his cheek.

One day, he hoped to repay the favor. Cleaning one another was only something mates did, and though you didn’t know it Kylo interpreted your actions as such. He knew that you probably didn’t fully understand the concept, but deep down the same feelings were there, they had to be. There was no way you’d be so willing to be this near to him otherwise, he tended to repel humans by his presence alone, they always found him most unnatural.

“Thank you,” He said when you were finished. That’s what he was supposed to say right? He wasn’t entirely sure but the smile you gave reassured him. You cupped his cheek and gave a kiss to the other one, making Kylo flush bright red again. His eyes were wide from the feeling of your lips against his skin, he felt tingly all over and all he wanted was for you to kiss him again.

He leaned closer to you, getting ready to return the favor when you began to speak, “Kylo...I should probably go back home,” You sighed.

“No.” Kylo shook his head, his mouth settling into a deep frown. If you left, you might never come back and he didn’t want that. He couldn’t lose his mate.

“I can’t,” You looked away, unable to meet his pleading gaze.

Kylo made a sound of frustration as he tried to choose the words he wanted to say in a way you would understand, he could find you human food, he could take care of you here and you’d be all the more safe with him. “Stay with me pretty girl,” He pleaded, moving closer to hug you from behind. Desperation tinged his voice, scared of losing you.

The warmth of his arms was hard to resist, but you shook your head. “I’ll come back, I’ll visit you,” You assured him.

Kylo only whined and hugged you tighter, burying his face in your neck, you could feel him saying something against your skin but it was muffled and you couldn’t make it out. If you did you’d here, “My pretty girl, my mate,” In a harsh growl, purposefully Kylo kept that to himself.

He didn’t want to let you go and was half tempted to trap you here, but unfortunately he just had to trust that you’d return to him. “Y/N,” He whispered your name with a final plea.

“I know, I promise I’ll come back to the forest as soon as I can,” You told him.

Kylo waited till you were gone to let out the cries that he had been holding back, something about you leaving made him feel rejected as a mate. He cocooned himself in the sheets where your scent still lingered, trying to comfort himself. He was being overdramatic, but his heart was lonely and fragile and he missed having you close to him immediately.

He busied himself until your return, trying to scavenge for things that you might like and stuff you could eat, things to make his nest more comfortable for you. He wanted his home to be more enticing, so that you would want to stay for him for longer.

You came back to the forest a few days later with a picnic basket in tow, you sat down in your regular spot expecting that Kylo would show up soon. And he did, he could smell you from a mile away and as soon as he did he started following the trail to you, your scent getting even stronger as he got closer. When he caught view of you he started running towards you, tacking you in a hug on your blanket you just set up. He was nuzzling you cheek and squeezing you tightly to him as you laughed, the sound music to his ears.

“I missed you too Kylo,” You laughed.

“Pretty girl is back!” Kylo chirped.

“Yes I am, and I brought some things,” You smiled at him. You began to open your basket and take things out while Kylo peered over your shoulder.

“What’s that?” He asked, pointing to the fruit you brought.

“This? It’s a strawberry,” You told him, popping one into your mouth. “Would you like to try one?” You asked him. Kylo eyed is suspiciously, but nodded.

He put the whole thing into his mouth at once, eating the leaves attached to it. He had never tasted anything like it, and he enjoyed it. Still nothing could replace the taste of meat, Kylo was pretty much a carnivore and his body had completely adapted to that diet. He wanted to try more human foods, to understand what you ate. “Another one,” He stuck out his hand.

“Okay,” You chuckled, this time taking off the leaves so he didn’t eat them.

“Mmm,” Kylo hummed happily as you fed him the strawberry. Again he was overwhelmed by feelings for you, his idea of you as a mate becoming solidified in his mind.

“I brought some music too,” You placed down a speaker and connected your phone to it, Kylo looking at it with curiosity. He had seen these objects before, but didn’t fully understand them. When some soft jazz came out from the speakers Kylo was startled, he had never heard anything like it before, but it was nice.

“Here, this is for you,” You pulled out some raw meat for Kylo. He grinned at you, taking it eagerly. The fact that you remembered such a detail made him feel warm inside. “And this,” You passed him a napkin. “To wipe your face and hands,” You explained.

After he ate, still rather messily, Kylo did use the napkin but he purposefully missed a spot. He wanted you to clean him up again like last time, and as kind as you were you did. This time, you were the curious one. Curious to know what his horns felt like, would they be smooth? Or perhaps rough? When you did reach up for one, just lightly grazing it, Kylo jumped away from you.

He was breathing rather heavily, his face red as he looked down at his lap. And when you saw what his eyes were pointing towards you gasped, how did he get turned on so fast? You suspected it had something to do with the horns. Kylo turned away from you, slightly ashamed. You felt bad for making him like this, and a great part of you wanted to help him.

“Kylo, it’s alright. Don’t be embarrassed it’s only natural.” You scooted closer to him and placed your hand atop his that was covering his lap, making him shiver. Kylo start growling at your touch, hoping it’d ward you off. But instead, it seemed to turn you on and Kylo could detect the change in your scent. He moaned and squeezed his eyes tightly, throwing his head back.

“D-don’t,too much-and I’ll…” He trailed off, he too embarrassed to say more.

“Please, I won’t to help you. Will you let me touch you?” You asked gently, looking straight into Kylo’s eyes. They had turned a crimson shade, like the lust that he was feeling. His skin looked red and blotchy, sweat beading on his brow. He groaned at your words and nodded, this must be a dream. He’d never say no to you, he needed this.

You smirked at him, before softly pressing your lips against him. Kylo grabbed your hair and kissed you back hard, his other hand cupping your face though it didn’t stay there for long. Moans started tumbling out from his tongue as he tasted your warm mouth, becoming far more desperate than before. Curious to see if your theory was right, you inched your hand up in his hair to the base of his horn and wrapped your hand tightly around it.

The base of his horns was the most sensitive part of him, sending him into an almost rut like state and making him lose all control. Kylo howled at your touch, filthy sounds following as he began to buck his hips in the air. You crawled closer to him and straddled his lap, making sure that he could feel the cloth of your panties against his cock.

You continued to touch his horns, wrapping your hands on both of them and eliciting more feral moans from Kylo. You grinded back against his wildly rutting hips, the friction against your clit creating a damp spot. Consumed by instinct Kylo’s hands were everywhere, one of them reaching down to grope your ass, making you release a moan of your own.

That sound...it made him need to have his mouth on yours. So he did, while his hands busied with pulling down your top. He growled at the sight of your breasts being freed, pinning you back onto the blanket by your hips. He looked at you with a smirk as he rolled a pert nipple between his fingers, licking his lips before going in for a suck. He got exactly what he wanted when you arched your hips, able to rub his cock more against your now soaked panties.

But you had played with fire by touching him the way you did, and soon Kylo had you flipped on your stomach, your bare cunt exposed to him. He was manhandling you in a way that you absolutely adored, his large hands manipulating your limbs exactly where he wanted them to be.

“Mmm pretty cunt,” You heard him purr.

“Oh god-oh fuck,” You moaned, as you felt him stick his long tongue in your entrance.

“Pretty honey,” Kylo moaned. He was absolutely loving the taste of you, which you could tell by the way he was basically lapping up your juices. The messy noises he was making with his mouth only served to make you more wet, much to his delight. But Kylo wasn’t planning on taking his time with you, and moments later he was sticking his cock inside you.

You felt him press his chest against your back as his hips did all the work, he rested on his forearms above you as he lavished the skin of your neck, no doubt leaving marks. The sounds he made alterated between a growl and a purr, his breath hot against your ear.

With how long it had been for him, how desperate he was for you, he knew he wasn’t going to last. It wouldn’t be much longer, and you could tell by the whimpers he started to release. “Mate, pretty mate,” He began repeating, all inhibitions lost. It was something you’d have to ask about later. He came short after, his fingertips then rubbing at your clit to make you cum. When you came around his still hard cock he made a noise of satisfaction, slipping out of you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

You turned around so that you were facing Kylo, both of you laying on your side. He was looking at you with so much adoration, you gave him a kiss over his heart. “Thank you,” He murmured softly.

“I should be the one thanking you, I haven’t...it hasn’t felt that good in a long time,” You placed your hand against his chest. Kylo grinned, knowing that it was because he was your mate. It wasn’t supposed to feel that good with anyone else, that was the point.

He pressed his forehead against yours and closed his eyes, a hand stroking your back. You felt his lips press against the tip of your nose, making you smile. “I will always come back to you Kylo, always.”


	3. Chapter 3

Your visits to the forest become more frequent after that day. You wanting more of Kylo, and Kylo keeping you in his hold for as long as you’d let him, stretching each visit as much as you would allow. You forgot to ask what he meant by mate, easily slipping your mind under a barrage of kisses. And you wouldn’t find out until later, when Kylo went into his rut.

Flowers bloomed as the season of fertility begun, beasts leaving their hibernation and in search of their mates. As a beast, Kylo was cursed to do the same. 

In the past he would go crazy with his own lust, usually killing anything in his past. He had no mate, there was no one for him and it was frustratingly torturous. He just wanted someone to soothe the ache that always sat in his heart, someone to make the loneliness go away. 

Then he met you, and he knew immediately that you were his mate, just made to be with him. And with the way that your body molded against his, he never wanted to let you go. Of course, you were human. Which meant that you wouldn’t exactly understand the gravity of his connection with you, that was much more than a simple attraction.

He couldn’t find the words to explain yet, he just had to hope that one day you understand. For now he’d have to be okay with you leaving, even if he was trying to make his home more suitable for you. He even started gathering plants and making a little garden of things you could eat, just trying to busy himself with these little preparations while you were gone. 

He knew that it would be a lot to ask for you to leave everything that you knew behind for a life with him, but mates were supposed to stick together and he knew it would happen eventually. He dreamed about it, waking up with you each day in his arms, the pitter patter of little ones in his home. He wanted it all, domestic bliss. 

When the time came, what little shred of humanity that Kylo had was lost in a tide of lust. He was in the middle of trying to gather herbs to help lessen his rut, when a wave of heat passed over him. He fell to his knees, breathing harshly as he gained more strength and muscle. In such a vulnerable time he needed to have the energy to mate and protect you, when the cloud of sex made him forget basic needs.

He let out a howl, a desperate plea for his mate to come to him in his need. He stalked the forest in a rush, searching high and low for you. His cock ached and was sad that you weren’t there to help him, to suffer through a rut alone was a horrible torture that he had endured long enough. Kylo would just have to hunt you down himself.

Unfortunately, your scent got stronger as he neared the edge of the forest. It made him whine in distress, why were you so far from him? In his muddled thoughts he didn’t understand, the primal part of him had taken over and he needed you near him now.

He wandered over to see the witch that lived in the woods, and he’d tear the whole cottage apart to find what he needed. But as soon as he entered he was frozen in his tracks, “Oh Kylo I thought I told you not to ever come here when you’re like this!” Maz shook her head. “And you reek of pheromones!” Maz shook her head. 

Kylo just whimpered, “Need my mate.”

“I know Kylo, I know, but I can’t have you here like this! You have to leave,” Maz felt for him, truly. He was just a boy when it happened to him, and in many ways he was that same scared kid that didn’t want to be left alone. 

“No! She’s human, must find her!” He says desperately, trying to explain. 

Maz furrowed her brows, normally Kylo never spoke this much and what if he did find her? She was wary of unleashing Kylo unto an unsuspecting human population. Maz sighed, just hoping she wouldn’t regret this, “Alright, I will help you find your human, but you better not cause any harm and you must come back quickly, I can only disguise you for so long.”

Kylo nodded, agreeing to her terms. “Please,” He begged.

Light showered over him as Maz disguised his less human features, “And put these on, I can’t have you flashing everyone,” She handed him some clothes. 

Though he may have looked more human, Kylo still moved like a predator, sniffing the air as he followed the trail of your scent back to your home. He looked a little crazed and people stared at the tall, wild looking man but Maz’s spell ensured that he was quickly forgotten in their minds. Kylo huffed when he was faced with your door, your scent seemed to gather here and it was much stronger, he knew you were close. 

But when he went to open your door, it was locked. Kylo snarled at your door, banging his fist loudly against it. He’d break it down, though he was still smart enough to know that was a little too suspicious for humans. 

“Kylo?” You were surprised to see him standing at your door, surprisingly human and wearing clothes? Was this the same man that you knew? His growl answered your question, yeah this was the monster you knew. “What are you-” You were about to ask but Kylo grabbed you, interrupting your question. 

“Need mate now! Mine!” He growled. He pulled you flush against him, humming as he buried his nose in your hair and breathed in your scent. 

“I don’t understand-” You tried to say, before Kylo pushed his tongue into your mouth to taste you. It was getting you worried, and very confused. You knew he never wandered out of the forest and you hoped it wasn’t something bad. But then you felt the unmistakable press of his arousal against you, and the way that he was kissing suddenly made sense. “N-not here,” You pushed him away lightly. Kylo only leaned back into you to nuzzle your cheek, giving it a quick kiss before he stood back.

Even with the disguise his eyes were a dark red, and you could see the lust swarming in them. A smirk formed on his lips as he bared his sharp teeth at you, before grabbing you by the waist and throwing you over his shoulder. 

You protested, but it only made him walk faster and you realized he was taking you straight to the forest. You couldn’t lie, it was pretty hot that he came all the way to where you lived just to take you home and fuck you and it had you getting wet. Kylo of course could smell your arousal budding and growled, lightly squeezing your ass and making you squeal. “Gonna fuck and fill your pretty cunt, pretty girl,” Kylo rasped. 

His disguise began to disappear as he entered the forest, horns, tail and all returning. His tails curled up and wrapped around your calve, almost caressing it. He took you into his little safe haven, flicking on some of the lights that you strung up because he knew it would comfort you. Then he threw you into the pile of plush pillows and blankets that made up his nest. 

“What is with you today?” You shook your head, eyes widening as you watched Kylo tear of his clothes. It was like he had grown a few inches all around, his muscles more pronounced than you remembered them to be, and with the size of his cock...it made you a little nervous. 

Kylo seemed to sense that and as he crawled on top of you he softly cupped his cheek, cooing and trying to soothe you. Of course the gentleness didn’t last, and soon you were flipped over on your stomach, his hands manipulating your body in a way that was all to familiar. Kylo lifted up your skirt and sniffing your panties, growling and pressing his nose further against your core as he got a whiff. You didn’t know it but that scent was driving him crazy, a dripping wet pussy just calling to be fucked and tasted. 

He didn’t bother with taking of all of your clothes, it was more important that he stuck his tongue inside of your cunt. He swirled his tongue inside of you and flicked it out to run over your clit, in a rut his saliva served a dual purpose to better lubricate you and prevent any pain from how roughly he was about to fuck you. 

You didn’t know what is was about this time, but you felt more turned on than ever, and before where you were nervous you now craved to be stuffed full by Kylo’s thick cock. “Ahh please Kylo,” You cried out for him. 

You couldn’t see as you rested against some pillows but Kylo was grinning as he looked at you, your skirt pushed up to your waist and your pussy swollen and dripping for him. You were ready for him, and he had no qualms about how brutally he was about to fuck you. He was going to claim you, and end the torture of a rut spent alone. 

He howled as he entered you from behind, loving the way that your cunt perfectly squeezed his cock. His hands ran up your thighs, massaging and squeezing to settle on your hips. Kylo braced his knees on the side of yours and kneeled down so that he could press his chest against your back. He gave you a moment to breathe before he started rutting against you, grunting with each hard slam of the hips. 

The rest of your clothes were torn away as Kylo fucked you, hands greedy and wanting to feel your bare skin against him. This time, even if it was fucking, it felt different. There was a connection between you two that just felt so primal, and words were forgotten in a sea of moans and grunts. You found yourself rocking your hips back against Kylo, reaching for your swollen clit as Kylo sped up. You made yourself cum too soon, but that didn’t stop Kylo from fucking you and in fact it only encouraged him. 

His mouth never left your neck, and he was practically attacking it with his teeth and tongue, just anticipating the claim. It seemed as if it was taking longer than ever for Kylo to cum, and he wasn’t stopping until you came for him a few more times. He craved the feeling of you cumming on his cock more than anything, and his rut addled brain was determined to get it from you. 

It wasn’t until he was about to cum that Kylo spoke possessive words against your ear, “My mate, mine!” or, “What a perfect pussy, made to be filled with my cum,” He’ll purr. And he’ll even go as far as, “Love that tight cunt, so perfect for my cock.” 

Kylo rubbed your clit hard as he came, filling you with cum like he promised and biting down hard in the place where your neck meets your shoulder. You barely noticed the sting, your own orgasm consuming you as Kylo’s warmth spilled inside you. 

Kylo was purring afterwards, lavishing the mark he made as it quickly healed under his tongue. His hands were gentle as he manipulated you to your side, his cock still hard and almost locked inside you. He peppered kisses over your neck and shoulder, wrapping his arms around your midsection. 

You could feel how happy he was, the joy just radiated from him. He kissed any bruises he left behind, and cleaned you up after he slid out of you, taking cautious care of your shaking thighs. He surrounded you with blankets and pillows, bringing a fluffy comforter over the two of you as he returned to rest against your backside from getting washed up. 

He was so diligent, so careful in his care of you it was like you were his greatest treasure. You heard him murmer, “My sweet mate,” against your skin and this time you understood what he truly meant. He was saying ‘I love you, forever.’


End file.
